1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operation-supporting apparatus that supports operation and preservation-maintenance of plant equipment, starting with a steam turbine in a thermal power plant, while considering risks relating to breakage, deteriorating performance, and functional stoppage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In thermal power plants and the like, measures to deal with flexible operations, such as rapid start-up and fluctuating load, are required in order to use energy effectively. Breakdown and malfunction of plant equipment must be prevented while keeping preservation maintenance as inexpensive as possible.
To meet these demands, methods have been established to select an optimal operating pattern for the plant. One, conceivable method is a risk-based technique of quantitatively evaluating and comparing advantages and risks of the operating pattern.
While a preservation-maintenance method based on risk-cost evaluation has previously been disclosed (by Kihara et al in “Piping Technology” December 2000, pp. 76-79, published by Nippon Kogyo Publishing), an apparatus capable of optimizing plant operations has not.